Oboro
Oboro (オボロ) is a character in Utawarerumono. He's a playable character in the crossover game Aquapazza: Aquaplus Dream Match, added in Aquapazza Version 2.0 . Story Oboro’s grandfather was a previous emperor of Kenashikourpe, and fought along the White God in the previous Great War. After the defeat, his family fell into ruin and Inkara’s father took the throne. He is in fact the child of the previous emperor who had lost his position after fighting alongside the White God in the previous war, and losing, and Benawi is a distant relative of him. Oboro was an impulsive and somewhat egotistical bandit chief of a fort near the village which Hakuowlo dwells in. He is very caring for his younger sister, Yuzuha, to whom he would bring Tusukuru to oversee her health. Sometimes he can be overbearing in his protectiveness towards her sister which annoys her quite often, as he's overprotective of her and often seeks to end her illness permanently by any means necessary. When Hakuoro becomes the leader of the country's rebellion, Oboro joins forces with him and swears eternal allegiance, with revenge for Tusukuru among his reasons, calling Hakuoro his brother and becoming Tuskur's general. Oboro's main weapons of choice are two katanas that he uses in balance with his good agility, making him a deadly fighter but quite inexperienced compared to the other main and supporting characters. In battle he is quick to charge in and can be reckless. He takes losing a battle as a personal failure but does learn from each fight. Oboro can be a very hot headed individual with a battle ready attitude. He will always be the first to suggest an assault on enemies of the realm. Later on other characters start to acknowledge his prowess. He is often seen with Dorī & Gurā, two archers who serve as his bodyguards even as he rises to emperor. Despite their feminine appearance, the two are actually boys impersonating as girls due to a traumatic incident in their past. At first, Oboro deemed Hakuoro hostile and untrustworthy, especially when he was around Yuzuha. But after being saved by him twice and shown the error of his thinking, he comes to respect him and call him Anija, a term for brother. In doing so, he entrusts everything, including Yuzuha, to him. This trust is built up to the point where Hakuoro pleads with Oboro to take over as emperor until he awakens from his slumber. per Hakuoro's request, Oboro takes over his place and becomes the current emperor of Tuskuru after Hakuoro sealed himself and places Benawi in charge of repelling the Yamato invasion, having anticipated this outcome after refusing to give the location of Hakuoro's resting place. Oboro realizes that he is not ready to become a ruler and leaves Tusukuru to train himself. In the game, Oboro forsakes the duties of Emperor and entrust the title to Benawi instead. He then leaves on a journey with Yuzuha's child Kuon to show it the world (She calls him her father). In Itsuwari no Kamen he has become the emperor of Tusukuru with Benawi as his samurai general. He seemed to have let his moustache grown, but it's actually a fake moustache he wears to look older. Game Appearances * Aquapazza: Aquaplus Dream Match - Playable * Utawarerumono - * Utawarerumono: Prelude to the Fallen - * Utawarerumono: Mask of Deception - * Utawarerumono: Mask of Truth - Trivia * The name Oboro (朧) means haziness, gloominess, and dreariness in Japanese Galery Aquapazza: Aquaplus Dream Match 8254664cd5e2f44f2dde64214145dc9c.jpg Other Appearances Uwm17-01.jpg Eceabb336cac4a99b8d343ee445ae4e3.jpg|With a fake moustache Ba2c6b6f6b3214b2772d8534b035dd64.jpg 5146eb36ca031a0416c094e32ba85b6c.png|With Dorī & Gurā 53288ad03c.jpg 1a30b4cb.jpg Category:Prince Category:Emperor Category:Bandit Category:General Category:Aquapazza: Aquaplus Dream Match Category:Male